Hangers are commonly used in many applications for supporting various articles. Among the desirable attributes of a hanger is its ability to be connected and disconnected readily with respect to an article to be supported with little or no difficulty. At the same time, another desirable attribute is the ability of a hanger to resist accidental dislodgement or disconnection, either with respect to a stationary support to which the hanger is joined or with respect to the article which the hanger carries. To a significant extent, these desirable attributes are counterproductive. If a hanger is easy to connect and disconnect at will, it is apt to be easy to connect and disconnect accidentally. Conversely, if a hanger is designed to resist accidental disconnection, it is usually connected to a support or an article to be carried only with some difficulty.
These problems are peculiarly accentuated in the case of a hanger designed for supporting feed buckets, tub, and the like for animals. As an animal feeds, particularly a horse, it is apt to push and move a bucket or tub excessively with its nose. If the tube is not fairly secured by a hanger, the tub can be easily dislodged. In a stall where many horses are to be fed, it would be highly desirable to have a hanger which is easily connected for use and which steadfastly resists disconnection.